The Hat
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Parody of the picture book, "The Hat" by Jan Brett. Peach was hanging her woolen clothes for winter when her stocking blew away in the wind. Sonic soon finds it and ends up having it stuck on his head. He tries many ways to get it off, and what will the other animals think of it? Find out!


**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a new little story! Now, this story is a parody of the picture book, "The Hat" by Jan Brett with some of my own changes. I thought it was a cute story, and since the main character is a hedgehog, I couldn't help but make this little parody, with some video game characters. **

**But without further ado, let's begin! Enjoy! **

The Hat

Winter was on the way. A certain princess, by the name of Peach, knew of the on coming season and decided to take her woolen clothes out of her closet. Once she did so, she carried them outside.

Peach walked to the side of her castle and began to hang her woolen clothes on a clothes line in the fresh air. While she did this, a strong wind blew one of her stockings off the line. The wind carried it through the air and into the woods beside Peach's castle. It flew a little more until the wind died down and caused the stocking to land on the grassy forest floor.

Near by, the bushes rustled and the head of a certain blue hedgehog peeked out. Sonic looked around his surroundings until his eyes rested on the red stocking laying on the ground. His ears perked with curiosity and he walked forward to inspect it. Sonic picked up the stocking and looked at with interest. He then poked his nose in it to look inside, and found nothing in there.

Seeing that the stocking wasn't all that interesting, Sonic just shrugged, but as he pulled his face out, the stocking latched onto his quills. _Huh? _Sonic said to himself and tried to pull it off, which only resulted to it not coming off and getting even more stuck. He quickly looked around and found a little puddle. Sonic looked at his reflection in the puddle and saw that the stocking was on his head, making him look really silly.

_How embarrassing. _He said to himself as he tried to pull it off, but it still failed. He scowled at the stocking in his reflection and walked off to find ways to get it off.

Sonic tried many things. He tried to pull it off with a stick, only to have the stick snap in half and the stocking still stuck on his head. He then tied the end of the stocking to a rock. He bent back a large plant to use as a catapult and placed the rock on it. Sonic released it and the rock flew through the air, but instead of ripping the stocking off, it just brought Sonic with it, causing the hedgehog to yelp in surprise as he flew through the air and landed in a tree. Sonic groaned in annoyance but then another idea came to him.

He stuck the end of the stocking to a branch then jumped off, hoping that it will be yanked off his head. But, to his disappointment, it only resulted in him dangling from the branch. Sonic groaned once more. _Getting this off is gonna be harder than I thought... _

**(Page Break) **

Sonic was yanking as hard as he could, still trying to get the stocking off his head. As he did this, he didn't notice a little red bird with an egg shell on her body approach him curiously. This bird was Ivy the Kiwi. She saw Sonic with the stocking on his head and couldn't help but giggled at how ridiculous he looked.

"What's that on your head, Sonic?" She asked. Sonic turned around in surprise at the sound of her voice. He looked at her nervously, embarrassment washing over him since he didn't want anyone to see him with the stocking on his head.

"It's, uh...It's my new hat!" He lied with a smile.

"A hat?" Ivy said with interest. She cocked her head, as if she had an idea. And off she ran.

Meanwhile, Sonic was now sitting on the ground, still attempting to pull the stocking off. He then heard a taunting laugh and looked behind him to see Crash Bandicoot sitting on a near by rock, watching him struggle.

"What's on your head, Sonic?" He chuckled. "You look so stupid!" Crash continued to laugh and Sonic glared at him, more embarrassment washing over him.

"Yeah, just keep laughing Crash." He retorted. "Bit when it rains, my hat will keep me dry!" Crash stopped laughing and thought for a moment. And off he ran.

Later, Sonic had the end of the stocking between two thin tree branches and was trying to pull it off with them. As he did this, a lavender cat, known as Blaze the Cat, was sitting on a near by fence and was watching him do so. She tilted her head curiously and chuckled.

"Sonic, you look so sill with that thing on your head." She called to him. Sonic, seeing that Blaze had saw him with that stocking on his head, blushed lightly with more embarrassment.

"But my ears will be warm in a snowstorm." He said to his defense.

Blaze's ears perked when he said this. "Hmm..." She said as she thought about it. And off she ran.

Soon, Sonic had found a patch of brambles and was using them to yank at the stocking. However, the bushes rustled and a white wolf, known as Amaterasu, walked out and spotted the hedgehog. She crouched down and looked at him yanking on the stocking in the brambles.

"Sonic, is that a hat you're wearing?" She asked with a humored giggle. "How funny you look in it."

"But I'll be cozy and dry when it snows." Sonic muttered, still pulling on the stocking. Amaterasu tilted her head. And off she ran.

The bushes rustled and Pikachu walked out. He spotted Sonic struggling to get the stocking off by biting it. He looked at the hedgehog in confusion and approached him.

"What're you up to, Sonic?" He asked.

"Making sure my hat doesn't fall off if an icy wind blows up." Sonic replied in aggravation, his voice muffled by the stocking in his mouth.

"I see..." Pikachu said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. And off he ran.

As Sonic continued to try to pull the stocking off, a purple dragon, known as Spyro the Dragon, was flying overhead. He spotted the hedgehog down below and landed on the ground near him.

"Sonic, what is that ridiculous thing on your head?" He asked in confusion. That was it. That was the last straw. Sonic, now fed up with this problem, growled in anger and faced the dragon.

"It's my hat, of course!" He snapped. "Don't you know that everyone should wear a hat in winter when it's cold and snowing!"

Spyro looked at him with wide, startled eyes. Sonic was usually so friendly. And off he flew.

**(Page Break) **

Sonic was walking through the forest with his head lowered in defeat. He just wanted to be alone. He was tired of everyone laughing at him. With this thing on his head, it made him look stupid and it was really embarrassing. _What am I gonna do? _He asked himself.

However, in the forest, Peach was searching through the trees and bushes for her missing stocking. "Where could it be?" She asked herself out loud. She scanned her surroundings until she spotted a hedgehog sulking a distance away. On his head was her red stocking. Seeing him like that, she couldn't help but giggle and approach him.

"Come here, you silly hedgehog." She called. Sonic looked up to see the princess coming toward him.

"Great." He grumbled. "Even the girl is laughing at me!" Peach came up to him and crouched down next to him. She gripped the stocking in her hand gently and pulled it right off his head.

"You ridiculous hedgehog." She giggled as she stood back up. "Don't you know that animals don't wear cloths." She then turned and headed back to her castle. As she left, Sonic looked back at her in surprise.

"How come she get's it off so easily when I've been struggling the while day to get it off?!" He asked in disbelief. He then shrugged and decided not to think about it. He was glad that the stupid stocking was finally off his head.

Peach had exited the forest and walked back to her castle. She wad going to hang her stocking back on the clothes line when, to her shock, saw that all of her woolen clothes were missing.

"Wha?" She said as she looked around. Then, far off, she saw that Ivy, Crash, Blaze, Amaterasu, Pikachu, and Spyro had stolen her clothes and were wearing them. Each of them were thinking, "Now _I _am wearing a magnificent hat!"

"Hey!" Peach shouted, causing the animals to turn and face her. "Come back here, those are mine!"

"Run for it!" Crash shouted as he and the rest of the animals took off with the woolen clothes with the princess pursuing them.

A while later, Peach was still chasing them when Sonic walked by. He looked at the scene and only scoffed and shook his head.

"How ridiculous they look!" He said. "Don't they know that animals should never wear cloths!"

**THE END!**

**And the moral is, my dear friends, don't leave your clothes outside unattended. Animals will steal them. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! See ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
